


Chaton VS The World

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir doll, Chaton Noir - Freeform, Cute, Dolls AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ladybug Doll, Littlebug - Freeform, Minimouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: One fateful day, Chaton decides he is going to take on The World....it goes about as you would expect.
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302908
Comments: 13
Kudos: 273





	Chaton VS The World

**Author's Note:**

> Just Chaton and the Dolls being cute.

* * *

Chaton was small.

And The World was so very big.

Much bigger than Chaton.

But Chaton was mighty! And he would not be daunted by any task!

Which was why Chaton would prove his strength…

And CONQUER THE WORLD!

Minimouse was cheering for him.

Littlebug had gotten a camera to film his soon to be triumph and record it for posterity. And to show Mama later. So she had to have been cheering him as well.

Chaton looked up at The World.

The World did not have eyes, but if it did, it would probably be looking back at Chaton.

Maybe?

The World was a big circle, after all. For all Chaton knew, its eyes could be on the other side.

Well that was no good! Look at Chaton when he was challenging you, darn it!

Chaton pushed The World to test its strength.

…The World rolled away.

Hey! Come back you coward!

Chaton grabbed The World.

…his arms were too small to grab it.

He shuffled his hands a bit, trying to get a good grip.

The World was too smooth. There was no grip.

Chaton had to be careful, lest The World try to run away again. Testing its structure, he felt along The World where he could reach, from the top he could reach on his tippy-toes to the bottom of The World.

Oh hey! He could hold The World from the bottom! With just a little bit of his strength, he could actually pull The World off the ground!

He could lift The World!

…except his challenge was to be on top of The World! Not below it!

Chaton set The World down and looked at it unhappily.

The World is a cheating cheater that cheats.

He grabbed at The World again and attempted to pull himself up it.

But due to its smooth exterior, he only succeeded in losing his grip and pushing it away.

Chaton pouted.

Okay. He was going to have to try this a different way.

From a distance.

At a run.

With a running start, he leapt as high as he could!

Failed. The World slipped out of his grip again, leaving him face-planted on the cold, unforgiving floor.

He looked up and pouted at his adversary.

Er—no he did not! Because he was a great hero and heroes don’t pout!

Especially at their adversaries.

But still, the height seemed to get him closer.

…this gave him an idea.

He pushed one of Mama’s chairs over to The World, setting it _just right_. Then he climbed up on the chair itself. At this level, he could see the Top of The World! He was almost there!

And it wasn’t cheating, regardless of what Littlebug said!

Chaton swung his arms a few times, gaining momentum and preparing himself to make the leap.

He jumped.

And he made it! He was on top of The World!

For two seconds, until The World turned, taking him with it and leaving him flat on his back.

The World was on top of him.

Mocking him.

Such cruelty.

But still he tried!

Again and again!

And each time, he ended up on the floor.

Chaton was frustrated. The World was so big. It was too big. Too round. Too…rolly.

He looked up at The World in distress.

How was he supposed to conquer it?

He heard a squeak.

He looked up to see Minimouse standing over him looking concerned.

Chaton shook his head before looking over to The World with a pout.

He was fine. He was just upset that he hadn’t gotten there.

Minimouse patted him on the head, gently reassuring him that he’ll make it.

He would! He knew he would! He said he would conquer The World, after all!

Except…

He looked over to Minimouse.

…he never said he had to conquer it alone…

* * *

A few minutes later, Marinette returned from her errand downstairs and was met with a rather…interesting sight.

The large inflatable globe ball she’d recently gotten for the Dolls had been a source of entertainment for them. It doubled as a useful educational tool as well. And Chaton in particular seemed rather keen on it.

…very keen, apparently, as he was now draped over the top of it, looking very proud of himself.

Around the base of the ball were a good couple dozen Minimouse duplicates to keep the ball in place so it wouldn’t roll over.

And Littlebug…

“Wait—is that my camera?!”


End file.
